


Forbidden Slytherin

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would become friends and Harry would be sorted in Slytherin? Would Harry become bad? Would he help Voldemort?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Forbidden Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I have to inform you that most of this story will be basiclly a re-write of J.K Rowling orginal Harry Potter, of coure I will change a lot of things but still.   
> *I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FROM A FEW ORGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE!! ALL RIGHTS TO J.K ROWNLING!*

One Wild cart-ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight. ‘’Might as well get yer uniform.’’ Said Hagrid nodding towards Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Ocasions. ‘’Harry would yeh mind if I slipped off a pick-m-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts.’’ He still looked at little sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin’s shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
‘’Hogwarts, dear?’’ she said, when Harry started to speak. ‘’Got a lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact.’’

Harry looked around and saw a pile boy his age standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.  
Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to the him. 

‘’Hullo.’’ Said the boy while Harry was pinned by Madam Malkin.

‘’Hogwarts too?’’ 

‘’yes’’ said Harry.

‘’My father is buying me books next door and Mother’s up the street looking at wands.’’ Said the boy.  
‘’I’m Draco, by the way.’’ Draco smiled and pulled his hand to Harry.

‘’Harry.’’ He said and shook his hand with Draco. 

‘’Wait?! Are you Harry Potter?’’ Draco said and jumped slightly. Harry nodded and Draco looked away. ‘’Father said you were coming to Hogwarts this year, but I didn’t quite believe him.’’ Draco mumbled  
‘’So, do you know what house you’ll be in? I will probably be a Slytherin like the rest of my family, but Ravenclaw isn’t that bad either.’’ 

‘’What house?’’ Asked Harry.

Draco’s eyebrow lift up. ‘’Hogwarts house of course!’’

‘’What is that?’’ 

Draco haven’t got the chance to answer, Madam Malkin said ‘'That’s you done, my dear.’’ And Harry slowly went down from the stool. 

‘’See you at Hogwarts than!’’ Draco said and smiled at Harry.

‘’See you!’’ 

Harry was rather quiet as he was walking with Hagrid. ‘’What’s up?’’ said Hagrid. 

‘’Hagrid, what are Hogwarts houses?’’ asked Harry.

‘’Blimey! I keep forgettin’ how litter yeh know!''  
Harry looked up and Hagrid said. 

‘’There are four Hogwart houses: Hufflepuff – everyone says that they are a lot of duffers but-‘’

‘’I bet I’m a Hufflepuff…’’ murmured Harry.

‘’Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin.’’ Said Hagrid darkly. 

‘’Why?’’ asked Harry curiously.

‘’It’s the house you-know-who was in.’’ 

‘’Well I met that one boy at Madam Malkin’s, he said he is hoping to get to Slytherin.’’ Harry looked up to see Hagrids shocked face.

‘’What was his name?’’ Hagrid asked. 

‘’Draco.’'

‘’Ah! Malfoy, that’s why!’’ Hagrid exclaimed.

''What o you mean Hagrid?''   
‘’His family, Malfoy’s are a very bad people yeh know Harry. His father is a ex-Death Eater – a follower of you-know-who.’’ 

‘’But that doesn’t mean the whole house is bad.’’ Said Harry offended. ‘’Draco seemed like a nice person.’’

‘’Yeh know Harry, a lot of bad stuff happened. I don’t think yeh be sorted in Slytherin, you’ll be a Gryffindor like yeh parents.’’

Then they spent the whole time talking about other houses. Harry learned that Gryffindor was a house of brave, loyal and justice wizards. Its name comes from the name of Godryk Gryffindor , one of the four legendary founders of the school. Thank there is Ravenclaw founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. Members of the house are intelligent, creative and orginal.

Finnaly after a long tal with Hagrid, Harry got to pick up his wand. 'Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches.' that was the wand he is now caring in hs back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Some of you may know we from wattpad or instagram. Well I thought it would be nice to make a 'little' fanfic about Slytherin Harry, chapters will be over 3k words so you ill have to wait a while for a new one.   
> 4/17/20 - this is the day I am writing this, right now I'm ony posting this little preview but don't worry the chapter will be finished in a few days!   
> If you have any questions ask me them on instagram!   
> -Love you, Matt. 
> 
> instagram: nighsings


End file.
